An AEON Story
by ParamourMonster
Summary: An AEON story based upon the events of Resident Evil 6. Will Leon's feelings reach his butterfly?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Concealed in the veil of the shadows of the dimly lit room, a certain spy had hid her presence well from the sights of Leon. He looked shagged and beat, it wasn't an unfamiliar sight to Ada Wong. The D.S.O. agent had a habit of overworking himself, all work and no play was the very definition of his life. The time he had to himself was spent with his rugged figure statured on the second stool from the entrance of a local pub, the clarity of peace in his baby blue eyes turns into a dirty slate of storms and turbulence. It wasn't a lie he had many troubles he hidden in the depths of his heart, and one of them was Ada.

Reduced to a pitiful drunk, he didn't have big ambitions or much drive to his own life. Besides his rooted hatred against bioterrorism there wasn't much to the man's journey. The innate motivation to get by day by day was missions was the few chances he might had the luck to cross paths with his crimson butterfly, but the chase was getting old.

She watched the once strong and confident Leon staggering to his bedroom, a bottle of booze was clutched clumsily in his hand. It hurts to see her beloved rookie cop in this state, all the glory and pride lost to age and exhaustion. Ada didn't want to stay long, she had no intention to come into contact with Leon at all. But his sudden return was too tempting. Skillfully stalking his stumbling footsteps to his bedroom, she gently gave the door a push and peeped through the small gap. All she saw was Leon sitting at the edge of his bed with a slip of paper in his hand, the booze still in arms reach.

"So many questions, but no answers. So close but always out of reach. Perhaps it's the biggest mistake I'd made, why…out of all the- since Raccoon…"

Leon who was still intoxicated spoke into the air, slightly frustrated but more so tired.

"Why must it be this way!?"

He threw his empty bottle onto the wall in front, shattering instantly. Little did he know that Ada was startled and slightly disturbed by his outburst.

"Ada…Why? Of all the women, I had to chase someone impossible to be mine. I had enough of games Ada! I've been chasing for a decade and I haven't come closer since then! WHY ADA WHY MUST THINGS BE THIS WAY!"

The man was up and pumping his fists into the wall, furious at himself and everything else. The spy had her back pushed against the wall, she couldn't bear to see Leon like this. Forcing her tears back, she decided to end her visit.

"But it will never end, will it? I'll always be stupidly chasing for you, Ada. Well…that's fine by me, because I'm hopelessly in love with you…"

His voice was fading but Ada hadn't left yet, and then a sudden 'plop' came from the room. In a heartbeat she had burst through the door and found Leon unconscious on the floor, passed out from his heavy intoxication. _Thank god he didn't fall onto the glass pieces._

She took a good look at the fallen hero, the man was a shadow of the Leon she always pictured. His hair had grown out, once bright blond is now just a dirty shade of it. The boyish grin he always flashed was never seen again. Her Leon was so worn out by the world, it had changed him almost entirely.

"Leon…I'm sorry, I still can't answer your questions. But I hope you will still wait for that one day, because I'm waiting too."

Her hands brushed through his hair, softly caressing the blond locks. _Still soft and smooth, at least he had them maintained. _Afterwards Ada took the liberty to clear the broken pieces and easily transferred Leon onto his bed. About done, she walked to his wardrobe and wondered if she should help him change out. It took her five good seconds before she answered herself.

"Might as well see what's under those pants of his."

A familiar smirk crossed her face, she had started to think that her visit this time was definitely more entertaining.

_\- The Next Morning -_

Leon jerked up from his sleep, he had felt another presence with him. Looking wildly around his room he realized it was already morning. He felt something heavy dropped onto his legs. _Damped cloth? _Puzzled, he glanced over to his side table and spotted a bowl filled with water. Assuming it was cold due to the remnants of condensation, it explains the cool sensation he was feeling on his forehead.

"I thought I had hit onto something hard?"

Slowly he recollected his memory from the night before, he recalled him creating a mess of his room and shortly after passing out on the floor. However, there wasn't any traces of broken glass on the floor. He stood up heading to the kitchen for a drink, trying to decipher what had happened last night. He had also noticed the clean pair of shorts and t-shirt on him, but it was a color he rarely wore – Red.

"Red…could it be?"

Still groggy from his hangover, he stumbled while running around his apartment. Looking at every nook and cranny of the rooms, he found what he thought was a note. Opening it eagerly and recognized the hand writing. _Ada…_

_Hello there Handsome, I hope you had a good rest since you were being such a fuss last night. Leaving a woman to a man's mess too. But I did get a good look at your naked skin, so it evened out the favor._

_See you around._

_\- A._

At the bottom of the note was closed by a red lip mark.

Leon smiled to himself, words could not describe the joy he was feeling. He placed the note in the drawer of his desk, another addition to the family of notes by Ada. He stood tall while basking in the morning light. Knowing that Ada hadn't abandoned the man named 'Leon' gave him all the reason to continue in their little cat-and-mouse chase.

"So there's a 'next time' now Ada? That's new, I'm looking forward to it."

"Let's see who comes in first."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"So you send a single aging man into a B.O.W. infested zone for an eradication of an army of them? Hunnigan, are you sure you're not on a vendetta?"

"I'm sorry Leon, you're the only available agent to deploy now."

The agent's eyes rolled hard. He had a stack of rented DVDs beside his couch, it was his day off and Leon was bent on catching up with the movies of the year. However his leisure hours were interrupted by the alarming beeps.

"And besides, you've survived far worse scenarios than this."

"The last time I was sent on a one-man mission, I had a parasite eating my insides out."

Ingrid Hunnigan heaved a sigh, the decade old genius-behind-the-screen had been squabbling with grumpy Kennedy since his pick-up. Leon turned his attention back to the glaring screen of his cell phone, he watched Ingrid's face cringed for a few moments before seeing her running a hand to her neck.

"Alright, dinner's on me. So please get the nation's leader out safe and alive."

The screen zipped back into its transparent poly-glass. Craning his neck to the left, a reflection of blue orbs found his while staring at the city lights. It was just past dusk, Leon was a little sleepy but emergency calls weren't new to him. Though, it was losing its kick. _All things have to end, maybe it's time._

"Agent Kennedy, we've arrived at the rendezvous point."

The driver had already came to a full stop, but he was secretly wishing it was a longer ride.

"Thanks."

"Good luck, the country depends on you."

He wore that smile, a smile to appease the anxious and nervous, a smile that the heroes of his DC comics had. But his guts knew that this mission was no fairytale. It made him sick, but if it wasn't him then who would it be?

He stood at the front of the make shift headquarters the men had set up, they didn't have the leisure to give Leon a warm welcome. _I don't like this, I'm already waiting to be sent back. _Sliding and pushing through the crowds of the military, he somehow made it to the Chief-in-Command's tent.

"Ah, the hero from the legendary Secret Service, you're the kind of soldier every American boy aspire to be. Why would someone like yourself be here?"

_It's gonna be a long night_

* * *

"It's just you and me again."

The bottle of red wine shone proudly under the evening light, although it was a little too early for Ada but she had no liberty to take a stroll outside.

It's a day after her employer decided she would be the perfect scapegoat for stealing a substance infamously named as 'C-Virus'. The spy's mission just had to be in the storage house of a mystery organization, but it was child's play for Ada.

She easily got her hands on the sample. However, at the last moment her employer left Ada Wong at the mercy of the dark side of the black market, thinking he would erase evidence of his involvement. About an hour later in the assault, she had half the men in the building either crippled or fatally wounded. They shouldn't had been so full of themselves, she would had punished them with a lesser sentence.

Successfully escaping from a horde of spiteful alpha males, a furious woman went crashing into the apartment of the man who crossed her.

Ada had no extra nerves to play with her prey, no, she was pissed. Leaving her to bunch of arrogant boys whose brains were no more than a primate in the heat, and ruining her new dress too. The latter was much worse though. Letting her sadistic nature take over, she left her ex-employer traumatized and beaten into a pulp, a few broken bones and a minor concussion.

She let herself fire a few blind shots, fortunately for him, all the bullets had missed his flesh. But it dealt more impact than to be shot dead. The man was out cold after a while, all quality but no substance, typical.

After her fit of rage, Ada found her trip unworthy of her time. She was not one who easily puts her personal grudge before her work, but sometimes it slips by unknowingly. With her skillful observation, she realized his apartment was too bland for someone of a high-stature. Surely he wasn't a humble fellow. Hacking into her employer's desktop was an easy feat, background information and other dirty secrets flooded into her personal thumb drive. _Now to clean up the mess._ Strutting out of his bedroom satisfied, she took a good look at the almost-lifeless man at her feet. In an instant her glistening brown eyes had shut all humanity from it, into a dull shade of brown.

"Too bad, you were quite a looker too."

There it sat comfortably in her left hand, her Blacktail awaiting its master's trigger finger. Awaiting to plant a bullet in the skull at its tip.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FUCKING WITH BITCH?"

A glass piece stained in red was flung with piercing speeds, at close distance. Like a zing of electricity, Ada's body sparked to tilt her perfectly powdered face right side. Her brown orbs flashed downwards to spot a red slit engraved on her left cheek. She felt herself smile.

"The infamous Ada Wong has rusted hasn't she, you have no liberty to kill me. Your career rides on your reputation, when word goes out…that the crimson spy had shot her employer dead-"

The barrel of Blacktail was pushed and pressured onto his forehead, the man was still staring up into a dull shade of yellow. _Yellow?_

"And so, the world will blame Ada Wong, the woman of many dark fantasies."

That confidence he had just displayed dissolved away, leaving just bubbles of fear and confusion in him. The woman standing before him wasn't the familiar spy he had known.

"Who are you…?"

A mad smile carved into her mask, a wild glow in her eyes revealed the monster within.

"Your biggest mistake."

[BANG]

* * *

A porcelain slender leg crossed over another equally alluring one, the bathrobe loosely tied to reveal some skin. She watched the screen on her laptop attentively, with her right hand pressed on her earpiece. The background noise was giving the lone lady a hard time to decipher the conversation.

"_A virus outbreak has roped the President into a high risk, his safety is priority. Agent Kennedy I hope you understand that this mission is of upmost importance."_

"Still a rookie cop at heart."

A little giggle escape from her glistening pink lips as she looked at the face of dread on the agent's face. He looked like a 4 year old throwing a little tantrum.

"_I understand sir, it was just a bad week."_

"_Everyone is having a bad week Kennedy, but when you get lemons what do you do?"_

"_Uh…"_

"_YOU SQUUEZE THE JUICE OUT INTO ANOTHER POOR SUCKER'S EYE! You take no chances, trust me son, it has guided me throughout my life."_

A perfectly trimmed eyebrow was raised, his way of living was definitely questionable. But in her line of work, it could work – with a whole container of citric acid.

"_All the best Kennedy, the outbreak has brewed a couple of nasty looking things."_

Leon stopped in his track while making his way out, she knew exactly how he felt. The feeling of having to constantly put your life on the line, knocking on death's door too many times. And having a Cerebus hot on your trail. It takes more than just strong commitment to the job. It takes morals and courage and an extremely strong desire to fight, for something you want to hold onto. It was a sickening occupation. The undead and horrendously mutated creatures were common sightings in field missions, it changes anyone who has gone through an incident like Raccoon.

"_Then I'll have to fight my way to the President. For my nation, and for my friend."_

Had he not hardened his heart, the man would not had come out a survivor. But it was sad, to see someone with such brightness, he glowed with potential and ambition. The years ahead of him was unexpected and unwritten.

"Oh Leon…"

His story was just like hers. Both were young and fueled with ambitious dreams, innocent and naïve. But both had closed all their paths, it was a lifelong decision. A decision made from anger, against the world. The road had no room for regrets, there was no turning back. They both wanted answers to the chaotic nature of the reality they lived in, but the one difference that set them worlds apart was the outcome of themselves.

Leon strived to bring the world peace and order, working amongst the light. But Ada, she works in the shadows with the ones who brings chaos, striving for her needs. Two polar opposites attracted each other in a unique and unbreakable bond.

Leon was already out of the camera's line of sight, but she could still hear the heavy steps of his stride. As much she wanted to set the site on fire, she couldn't hold him back from the dangers ahead. Ada sighed, with a little smile as she amused herself with her actions like a babysitter. _Oh but he is younger than you technically._ Then a beep from her phone called her, it's her turn for a mission brief.

"Agent Wong, we assume you've received and filtered the Intel sent?"

"Intel? I have no knowledge of such news."

"Wong, we are not playing games again. This is upmost importance."

"Yes, yes…upmost importance."

What irony, while on the line Ada took the opportunity to scroll through her mails to check for the 'Intel'. It was regarding about her contractor. She was sent on the mission to find out why was a member of The Family involving himself with the Black Market. As a spy hired by him to obtain a virus strain known as the C-Virus, the Organization made use of their relationship with Ada. Her contractor should have contacted her hours ago, but the problem was that her contractor was shot dead – in the head.

"We need you to head down to the site before any law enforcers are notified, we need answers."

"Oh, but not with a price."

"A deposit is now transferring over, we will definitely reward you handsomely Miss Wong."

_Handsomely they said, but I'm a girl._

"How much more if you were to reward this girl 'beautifully'?"

This was already a difficult mission to begin with, with the way things was, Ada had no intention to come out empty-handed.

"…1 week Ada Wong, we expect no less from you."

She look at the prism glass in her hands, the call was abruptly ended. It must be on red alert within the Organization. A similar sense of dread overwhelms her, she said a silent prayer although she wasn't the religious type. Ada will need all the help she can get to keep Leon alive.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The trail of death is persistent. Just when you thought it was over, it strikes again when your guard is down. Heavy downpour blanketed all of Tall Oaks, thunderous roars and flashes instilled a sense of insecurity to all the survivors in the Cathedral. It was depressing enough, but the sense of dread just kept growing in Leon. He admit that age was slowing him, his battered body was still aching from the horrific plunge. Not to mention the unnecessary goose chase for the gate key, and the immediate death of the survivors he and Helena fought their lives for. _There's no time to grieve._ His mind drifted as the duo hurried to the roof, playing along with the riddles to unlock whatever Helena was leading him to. _We have to get to the Cathedral_.

"We have to ring those bells."

"Oh boy, I'll feel bad ruining the antiques."

"Leon, we don't have time."

"Fine."

Why on the earth did he let the possible killer of the president lead him to some Cathedral? Helena Harper, an unknown person leading him into a plausible trap. Leon had no solid clue nor an idea of what the near future of his present moment would unfold into. But something wasn't right, the events that chained to the death of the president wasn't convincing. His instinct prompted it was more than just a misfortunate mistake. Helena was his only lead, he had to take the bait.

As all the bells were tolled, the exit along the corridor unlocked. It called for the attention of the agents. Helena eagerly gave the door a push, finally, to their relief the games had ended. The hidden entrance to the underground labs slowly unraveled, the loud chatter of the survivors grew into an outbreak of panic as they watched the sacred altar split apart to reveal something 'unholy'.

"What the hell is that?!"

"I-I don't know! It wasn't here before!"

_Before? So is she somehow connected to the C-Virus too?_ They watch the monstrosity stumbling out from the altar, it shrieked at an unbearable pitch to let its presence known. Helena was frozen in place when she saw the blue gas bursting from Lepotitsa, she knew how it was going to go down.

"C'mon! We've gotta stop that thing!"

The two gave each other a hard look before taking off to the chandelier below them, taking a deep breath to face the enemy ahead of them.

* * *

The Family had either too much money or time to create such a troublesome method to get into a crumbling and stuffy catacomb. Ada was starting to miss the days when all she had to do was to infiltrate into government institution or assassinating overly greedy millionaires pissing off the wrong people. You know, 'normal' missions. But she was bounded and addicted to this. However, heavy-labor puzzle solving was not part of the contract.

Finally she had all four broken pieces of the serpent crescent ready to be put in place. Ada glanced up into the rainy night sky, the rain was a bother anymore, nor does the scent of death and crackling noises of fire shakes her. She gave herself a small laugh at how ironic how her adventures changed her. Her path looks bleak, literally, only small ounces of light emit from the other end. _What are you playing at Simmons?_

* * *

Events took a turnabout fast when Deborah began to convulse, her body was burning from the inside and melted her skin. He pulled Helena from Deborah who was already in the midst of mutation. Leon shut his eyes hard, all he heard was incoherent cries of 'Deborah', her screams ring hard making his surroundings numb for a few good seconds. When he felt the hard clench of Helena loosen, Deborah was already lost, added to the imaginary list of death in his head. He watched the poor girl trying to stroke what seemed to be her sister's unrecognizable face, but there was no time to grieve, more will die if they don't stop Simmons.

But he couldn't tear Helena from what is left of her dearest kin.

And just then, the cocoon shook and cracked. The split widened, slowly unravelling a human hand that prompted Helena instinctually to hold out her own. A resounding snap was heard and a satisfying crunch was heard quickly thereafter, Helena quickly scrambled on all four to a lifeless mutated body with a cold metal bolt lodged cleanly into the head. Chokes of lost and agony escaped her mouth, what little hope in her was shattered completely.

Leon jerked to where the bolt travelled from, only to find someone he knew, or he thought he knew. Not knowing what to make out of after watching that disturbing tape, his mouth slipped out what seems to be his forbidden apple.

"Ada?"

Oh there is that smile, what a seductive smile she has, he thought – how could anyone glow with such intensity, such beauty and grace is perfect…too perfect to be human.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

His face was giving quite a revelation, Ada was amused Leon could still make such a face. At least it he didn't point a gun at her like the last time, this time around he was puzzled. But 'puzzled' mixed with her usual 'sudden arrival' is the common occurrence for Leon, Ada found it strange.

Leon quickly recovered, knowing the lady in red must be examining his screwed-up expression. He didn't want to confront Ada about what he had seen, it wasn't the time or the place. But from what just happened, Ada Wong is playing friendly for now.

"Ada, what the hell is going on here?"

"It's complicated." Her sultry voice accompanied with a coy smirk, it's a mesmerizing spell for Leon. But not for Helena, still grief-stricken by the loss of Deborah.

The cave rumbled as it begun it's eventual collapse. Ada tried to warn Leon about the dangers of the very platform they all stood on but soon realized it was in vain, the floor below them gave way just as Deborah miraculously sprouted up, distracting Leon and Helena. _Lady luck isn't on my side today._

Helena had fallen on the other side of a circular structure below from where they were, separated as parts of it had been corroded from age. Leon lost his bearings when he hit hard into the wooden floor, but made out what seem to be red in his blurred vision. _Ada._ He got up to see the spy unscathed. Feeling both relief and ashamed that he was much more unfit, the agent quickly picked up his Wingshooter and proceeded forward.

"Good to see you're still in shape."

"You're barely scratched Ada, so I don't think I'm quite in shape."

An amused laugh escape from Ada, flattered that Leon thinks of her quite highly.

"Leon, I need to be in perfect shape to do what I do."

_What you do huh…I was never sure what you did though._ Leon kept quiet, as he remembers the tape. He was itching to ask, but didn't know how. Ada watched his expression change from shock to frustration and a hint of sadness, she thought she had reminded him of what the nature of her jobs are so she kept silent as well.

* * *

"Miss Wong, I have gathered all the data of Jake Wesker."

"Good, now scram, I have work to do."

"Excuse me."

A radical grin spread across her perfectly powdered face, having obtained Wesker Jr.'s blood sample not only severed the only hope the world has, it was going to have it become its enemy. She planned to create an even more enhanced and potent version of her C-Virus. It will be the very antidote Simmons wanted for his world that she will send everything he has into a spiraling chaos. A wild laughter of twisted joy she gave, looking into the future she will create through the dangerous liquid splashing about in the syringe.

She slot it into her gun, she had it custom-made to fire a good amount of C-Virus at her disposal. It took so much dedication and effort, and finally she will get what she wants.

She glances over to a framed photo at the corner of her desk, she grinned at it. It was a lady who looks just like her. Then picks up a glass prism-shaped hand held, and dialed for the exact same lady in the photo, the difference was that the photo was a portrait of herself.

"How are you feeling?"

* * *

The three of them had just subdued Deborah, it took them a great deal of effort before watching a heart-wrenching sacrifice by Helena as she regrettably lets Deborah fall to her death. Leon was beat but he couldn't rest now, more than ever he wants bring justice to Helena and Deborah. As he rushes over to Helena, Ada had began to search for an exit for her escape. She could never stay long with Leon, and it wasn't going to change now. Her heels tap on the wood, approaching the two as she listens to the back-story of Helena's involvement. And more than ever, disgusted by Dereck C. Simmons.

"That sounds like Simmons all right."

"Why the hell would he do all that?"

"Long story."

A ringing started to call out to Ada, speak of the devil. She plucks out her prism-shaped glass phone, but does not pick it up. Instead, she decides to give the two of them a warning, it was a dangerous journey ahead. Her heels tap again, her presence amplified as she trailed around them like a predator savoring the sight of its prey.

"We're up against the people who really run this country…in a very dangerous game. And if you don't play your hand right…hmm."

Leaving it as that, she let her bewitching voice be the final emphasis of the statement. Smoothly, she whipped out her Hookshot and fired at a solid beam above them, instantaneously zipping away from the scene. _Our paths will cross again Leon._ And upon contact with the wooden flooring she walked gracefully away from the edge, not shaken by the force of her landing. Ada folded the prism into a full cube, silencing the persistent ringing.

Simmons had some explaining to do, to allow another incident like Raccoon to happen, will he eradicate the entirety of Tall Oaks too? No, she wouldn't let him. Too many people had died without knowing the truth of what had and has happened.

"_How are you feeling?_"

"Why don't you come down here and I'll show you."

"_I think I'll pass but there is something I'd like to show you._"

"More games?"

"_Not quite, just something I think you would benefit from knowing. Proceed to the research lab._"

She flips her phone back into a prism, the glow dissipates. Ada quickly heads on, she has wasted enough time playing with riddles and puzzles. The truth was unfolding, and it seems only Ada was picking it up, all the events she has been through thus far was out of place, or 'fishy' as some would say. Playing along was the best option, if not, she might not come out of this predicament alive.

* * *

As she switches off her own prism phone, a reflection of herself visualizes on the glass. It reminded her how much both of them talked, walked, sat, ate and just about everything...exactly the same. But they are not. She stood up and strolled quickly to her lab, loud clanks of her heels echoed throughout the hallways, emphasizing her presence.

All in a swift motion as the doors slides open, her hand lifts a white coat and she drapes it over herself, slipping her arms through the sleeves. She notices a name tag weighing at the chest pocket, she takes it to eye-level and tosses it onto her work desk.

"No longer, this world he created will all be destroyed, by the very woman he loves, by me... by Ada Wong."

She stares at the human-sized container, a dormant cocoon sat inside of it. She smiles, and proceeds to her work station to have her new virus ready to wreak havoc.

But the tag on her desk has another name engraved on it. – Carla Radames.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Now she knows what was eating at Leon, a revealing tape of her 'birth' on a tape labeled – _Happy Birthday Ada Wong_. And there wasn't even a formal celebration, how rude. She slips the tape into the conveniently placed player below the screen.

"Hmph, looks just like me, no wonder Leon is confused."

_Funny_ she thought as her face leaked her amusement, why was Simmons leading her to places they kept hidden. Intending to share his plans with someone who turned her back on him, it just didn't add up. All of the events just didn't make sense. _Unless…it wasn't Simmons?_ Just as her fingers reached for her phone, it rang as if it knew. She looked at Simmons on the screen, still very amused.

"_Enjoy the show?_"

"Yes, it was quite…revealing."

"_How do you mean?_"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that you on this tape, 'Ada'? You're the one behind Neo-Umbrella."

"_I don't know what you're talking about._"

Ada started to pace about, it was getting tiresome to play along with her clone's games. Little did she know, 'Ada' had the same sentiments.

"He and his Family want one thing, to stabilize and sustain the system they've created. But you...You want to destroy it."

"_And the world will blame you._"

The screen shuts off and the glow slowly dissipates. Mixed emotions of anger, relief, sympathy and fear crumbled into one messed up ball of intangible feeling of crap. But quickly she had put those thoughts aside as her brain work wonders for the next step, a trait that allowed her to mock the angel of death far too many times than she should. She looked around the lab, quickly analyzing the specimens and data crawling all over the place. It had a good amount of evidence to frame Ada herself. Her glossed lips curled one-sidedly, she was being toyed about the whole time, and this time her smile reflected an equally dangerous aura.

* * *

Distant low roars of the plane puts Leon and Helena in a trance, both sat opposite each other without a sound. Leon was away into his thoughts of ways to apprehend Simmons while Helena silenced her mind from the very chaotic reality she has to live from now on. The night sky of Lanshiang was a quiet one, but the lights below reflect the bustling night life the locals ceremoniously celebrated. Helena stared at the outside, envious of the people who are living their lives completely free from the bullshit that was brewing. She then looked down at her fingers, fumbling as her lips pressed into a hard line.

"Coffee?"

Helena glanced up to a warm smile, in return she gave one back wearily.

"No thanks."

"You're sure? It's going to be one heck of a night."

She thought how could he still fork out a genuine smile, radiating even, after everything that has happened? He hasn't given up on hope, how amazing is that?

"I'm fine, really, thanks Leon."

Leon finishes his cup and returns to his seat and stares out to the night, Helena wasn't the only one feeling the pressure. Everything was just so messed up. And Ada, oh boy, he hasn't seen her since the Eastern Slav Republic incident. Their meetings were so rough and cut, but heck he was happy to even get a glimpse of her. To top that off, she hardly aged. A grin surfaced to his face, like a happy schoolboy he grinned whole heartedly.

"Fond memories?"

His cheeks slightly flushed as he snaps his head back to reality. Helena on the other end took in every moment of this side of the legendary American hero – Shocked and flushed.

"With a certain someone perhaps?"

His face tilted left into his hand, covering partially of that handsome face as he smiled shyly.

"It's…kind of complicated."

Her face dropped, that was unexpected coming from the guy swarmed by the female population. Leon Kennedy, is fond of someone but it's 'complicated'? This guy is in a one-sided schoolboy crush, a big one too.

"Oh…"

The silence could go on but all was interrupted. Both of them leaped onto their feet as the plane jerked to the side, the emergency siren was activated. Back to square one, the same dreaded feeling brewed in Leon, but there isn't time to brood. His survivor demeanor kicks into action, giving Helena and the other commuters some sort of hope.

"C'mon, we need to get to the cockpit!"

* * *

The C4 was rigged to blow, nothing will come in or get out anymore, not even Simmons or The Family could salvage anything for their 'under-the-table' uses. Ada picked up her momentum and headed for the exit, her fingers did quick work as she dialed for her former employer. The world was going to burn, no one else was more suited to aid in the destruction than him.

"_Who is this?_"

"An old friend Simmons, Ada Wong."

"Ada!?"

"Let's ditch the pleasantries, that little doppelganger you brewed up, just told me she had her heart set out to destroy the world."

"What!?"

* * *

"There she is, after her!"

"Yes sir!"

Leon spurred forward faster hearing Chris's booming order, no way was he allowing her to be caught, and no way was he letting anyone to lay a finger on his beloved crimson butterfly. He knew Chris wouldn't give in easily, so he had to beat him to his prey.

"ADA!"

She reaches a dead end as Piers cut her off, she turns around to see Chris charging at her, ready to tear her pretty frame apart. A smile that was so twisted reveals on her face, she was mocking Chris, at his fallen self as the righteous hero.

"I've got you, Ada Wong."

A smile that didn't belong to her face grew wider, the fact that her named was called infuriates but yet tickles the poisonous heart she has. As she readied herself, Leon had jumped in and tackled Chris. She watches in astonishment, the facts do not lie, Leon is willing to go out of his way to keep Ada safe. Leon knew he couldn't win a hand-to-hand fight with Chris, so he took the chance to stand between his beloved and his old friend when he got thrown over Chris's shoulder. Both pulled out their most trusted weaponry, not really sure if this might end up with one of them dead.

"Chris."

"Leon?"

Chris saw the determination in his friend's eyes, it was familiar but something was different in his stare. He knew in his gut that Leon wasn't going to move no matter what. But Chris wasn't going to back away either.

"What are you doing here?"

"Put your gun down Chris. She's a key witness, we need her."

Leon watched his friend's eyes enlarged in anger, but he knew Ada couldn't had done it.

"A witness!? She's the one who did all this!"

"No! It wasn't her – it was Simmons, the National Security Advisor."

"I lost all my men because of her!"

"And I lost over 70,000 people, including the President, because of Simmons!"

They were both wounded, from deaths and diseases of the mind that ate their hearts, but they stood firm for one cause – to rid the world of Bioterrorism. But the world has gone to shit, again. And the lady is enjoying it. She watched the gaze of Chris studying Leon and onto her.

"She's working for Neo-Umbrella. You know what that means?"

"Yeah, I do."

"And you're still going to protect this woman?"

The soldier did his best to convince the agent without using bullets, they both knew the malevolent schemes Umbrella did, and they were at the front lines stopping the evil at work. It wasn't pretty. Chris prayed hard for Leon to step down, or he'll be forced to shoot his friend. But for Leon, he had already made up his mind since Raccoon City…Over his dead body, they are getting out of here together.

"I am."

Piers and Helena both stand guarded for their partners, they watched intently as the tension grew between the two men. But as soon as they were distracted, a flash bang slipped from the slithery serpent's fangs.

"CAPTAIN!"

Piers shouted in desperation as the can bounced off the metal platform. A bright flash bursts out immediately, blinding all four of them. A cable line pierced through the light and Ada followed soon after, swiftly and skillfully landing on the concrete floor below them.

"FREEZE!"

Piers had opened a few shots at her but missed her entirely, without missing a beat he runs after her. Helena dashed out to stop Piers, fearing that they'll lose their witness.

"Helena, wait!"

"He's gonna kill her!"

Chris grunts, he quickly follows suit and picks up his gun, he's not letting Ada escape.

"Chris, wait. We both want the same thing here."

"…Alright, the BSAA will handle Ada. You take care of Simmons."

Leon watches Chris sprinting off, even though he had faith in his pal he still feared for the worse. He couldn't help but to reassure for her life.

"Chris! I know you'll do the right thing."

Chris looks into the agent's eyes, and realizes what was different from his powerful gaze. He doesn't want to question Leon about it, but he promised to bring Ada Wong back alive, not only for Leon but for himself.

"You sure we can rely on him?"

"He's been in this as long as I have, I trust him."

"All right."

"C'mon, let's find Simmons."

With that the two directed themselves back on track. Putting their faith on the BSAA, they have all the energy to concentrate on Simmons and only Simmons. Helena jogs alongside with her partner, she studies his cringing face and felt the urge to ask a question.

"What if she was actually behind all of the attacks?"

"I don't know for sure, but I trust her enough to know she isn't that kind of person."

"How do you know?"

With a straight face, he replied quickly, "I don't, but I trust she won't betray humanity." She could hear the confidence from his words, and in that instance her womanly instincts nudged at her conscious, _Leon loves her…_ These same thoughts echoed in Chris's head.

* * *

"Just what have you done 'Ada'?"

Ada had just arrived in the midst of chaos-town, Lanshiang, she presses on her earpiece and listens to the B.S.A.A's orders flipping back and forth. Her body was feeling the pain, it was weird because normally it would just fade into numbness until the visit to her doctor. She lets her hand massage her aching neck, and lets her eyes shut for a while. A deep inhale, followed by an exhale. Hazel orbs glisten under the bright street lights, she looks into the distant flaming explosion and pondered.

"…I wonder if Leon had figured it out already."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Helena scored a perfect shot to what was Simmons's head and instantaneously causing the train to get wrecked, forcing them to leap off the bridge they were speeding along on. The currents were relentless but they never felt so liberated. Helena looked over to Leon and silently thanked him. _For Deborah…thank you Leon Scott Kennedy._

The concrete shore they both climbed onto was packed with American military and confused natives. They watched them reluctantly depart from their homes, the soldiers who were far from home tried their best to be as understanding as they could. The sight was serene but the word 'chaos' still echoed. Leon stood still with a disturbed expression, he just knew that this wasn't the end. Just then a phone call rings into his earpiece.

"Leon, we have a situation. Sherry and her companion were abducted. Our satellites places them at an undersea oil field about eighty miles from you."

"Abducted? Why?"

Helena shook her head, they were missing a puzzle piece. Sherry was supposed to report to Simmons, meaning she had some sort of information to pass on.

"Leon, the files!"

He shoves the tiny data chip into his phone, the screen visualizes a photo of Jake 'Wesker' and paragraphs of information about lab experiments on his blood.

"Wait a minute…This is the key to stopping the C-Virus, it's-"

"Jake."

_Crap_.

"Hunnigan, could you check and see if the B.S.A.A. has any units near the oil field?"

"Just one moment."

Leon listens impatiently to speedy taps over on the other side of his earpiece. Just when they had Simmons dealt with, the world's only cure was robbed from them. Sherry too had to be dragged into all this. Just as Leon waits for Hunnigan's reply, Helena spots a flaring projectile in the distance in the night sky.

"…What is that?"

The tapping stops, "Alright, I've got a Chris Redfield on the line, patching you through his aircraft." A small beep noted the transitioning, suddenly, Leon was alarmed by Chris's blaring voice.

"Leon? Leon, where are you!?"

"Chris! We're just outside of Tatchi, why?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"

Helena could hear the fear in his voice, she flips quickly over to Leon. They both realize that there was an incoming missile head straight towards them. They helplessly watch the missile speeding into the its designated point, that dreaded sensation Leon felt was back. _Relentless._ It churns in his stomach, his body felt ill as he watches the containment explodes. An ominous blue gas bursts out and blankets the city surrounding it immediately, both of them knew what the gas was capable of…Both of them knew that Simmons was definitely not the end of it. Was it true then, that Ada was behind it all along? _Ada, what the hell is happening!?_

"LEON! Leon! Are you alright!?"

"Yeah…But things just got bad. Real bad!"

"Damn it!"

"Chris. Listen, I need you rescue two hostages from an underwater oil field. Agent Sherry Birkin…and Jake Muller. He's Albert Wesker's son."

A microsecond of hesitation was noted by Leon, he knew how much Chris hated Wesker. It wasn't just about betrayal itself, but more of 'who' had betrayed him and everybody else who had looked up to Wesker. Their adored mentor and friend, mercilessly slaughtering people they sworn to protect. Now his son is the only one able to save the world from annihilation – oh the irony.

"Wesker?"

"Chris, he's got antibodies for the C-Virus."

"…I got it, on my way."

"Good. Thanks."

"Leon, wait. There's something I need to tell you."

_See you around Leon…_

"…Ada Wong is dead."

_Ada Wong…dead?  
No way…it can't be real?_

"…Copy, Sherry and Jake need you, don't let them down."

The line cuts off, the noises of flesh being torn and rumbles of unknown explosions fills Leon's back ground in a sad symphony. For a moment, he felt lost, there wasn't any particular reason to feel sad though. It wasn't like a solid relationship between them, nothing was confirmed. And even though they had spent so much time together surviving the shittiest situations, having many moments that sparked something, they never considered that one day they might lose each other on the battlefield. He always looked forward to her unexpected meetings and secret visits became a part of him, Ada somehow had sewn herself into Leon's life. Leon loved her, so much that words cannot begin and end those feelings he yearned to express. But, he will never get that chance now. No more notes to find. No more silky red dresses to admire. His blood will never be Red again. His butterfly is dead.

Ada Wong is dead.

"Are you alright?"

He lifts his depressed head and looks into Helena's eyes, she could see the emptiness in him, and she knows how it feels like. For a moment, Leon felt like he had lost his tongue, he didn't know how to reply. Was he sad? Disappointed? Relief? He didn't know. He felt something in him died, his tears couldn't fall. Finally, Leon simply replied his honest thoughts.

"Let's just find the survivors and get the hell out of here."

* * *

Being shot cleanly through her chest, a small bullet wound stained velvet on her pale snowy skin confirmed the entry and exit. She laid motionless on a pool of her own blood, the way down was long and the last. The loose ends of her red scarf scatters solemnly around her. As she slips away from life, all she could hear were familiar taps, growing louder and louder. _Red…lady in red…I'm sorry._

* * *

She looks over the body of someone who looked exactly like her, it was one of those things where words would fail to explain. She watches over her own dead body, witnessing every moment of her own death – she hopes that this first would be the last.

What little humanity Carla had left was reflected when the sigh Ada heaved was of relief. She finally was able to claim the name 'Ada Wong' in this battle, it was a name she holds dear from someone precious.

"Blue was never tasteful on me…but you look good in blue, Carla."

Ada stands over her clone's body, crippled little moth who was forced to be a butterfly had met her end. She felt some sort of sympathy, but the shit everyone had to go through wasn't enough to justify her schemes to poison the world with a Chrysallid Virus.

"Poor thing…you've been wrongfully caged, Simmons had done you wrong. A pity, if only you had sought vengeance against Simmons alone, I would have helped you."

Carla's eyes flashes open, her broken body convulses erratically as gluey white mass pours out from her mouth profusely. She lifts herself up with the freshly oozed substance, one hand gripping her throat, unwillingly feeling it forcing out of her. The advanced C-Virus she had injected herself before committing her apparent suicide was more potent than she expected, her limbs and thoughts were melting into a same incoherent motion – her body was melting away.

The spy calmly spectated the show the virus was putting up, at this rate there was no need to reason anymore. She had to put Carla down herself.

"Get OVER yourself…help me!? I'm the real Ada Wong! I don't need HELP from ANYONE!"

Carla flung a few of what was her body at Ada, attempting to consume the original and rid of her once and for all. But in that pathetic state Ada could dodge her attacks easily, why was she trying so hard to get to her was never really understood. A blurred figure standing firmly was all she could muster to see, it was someone she never was. With the last of her conscience she finally realized that Carla Radames never faded away entirely, all the while she was always being the blonde protégé before. And at last her body melts away into the puddle beneath her.

"And I…Ada Wong…Willl be QUEEN…OF THE NEW WORLD!"

The gigantic white mass rises and rushes towards Ada, forcing her fleeing to the cabin behind her. Knowing that at the speed she ran at would force momentum to fling her across the cabin. Her legs bent at an angle allowing her to drift along the floor swiftly and in an instance her reflexes hauled the door swinging it shut before Carla – or what is left of her sanity – could leave a scratch on her. Ada turns the lever clockwise and locks the door shut, but still putting her whole body weight against Carla's ridiculously mutated form.

"I hate to break it to you but you're nothing but a cheap knockoff, at best."

Her arms pulses to the vibrations of the sheer force from the other side.

"Rest in peace Carla."

Instantly she zips away into the opening of the cabin floor and makes her way out of the ship before Carla consumes everything and anything.

* * *

**Oh my is this how authors' put a note in their stories ? HAHAHA, it's my first time so pardon my 'retarded-ness'. I really enjoyed re-creating the scenes from RE6, especially when it's all about poor Carla. Well, I hope to end the action soon and get into the main dish of this dilly-dallied AEON love - Ada &amp; Leon shipping to be CANON ! I'd admit its kind of a drag to type out all of the scenes of the game, but I hope for those who didn't get the chance to play it could be involved in the motion of the game's plot sufficiently as those who played (I repeatedly played this route for more than 5 times) so please bear with me _ Also, please review this amateur-crafted story ! I would appreciate feedback to further push my skills :D Okay, I'm done. I talk too much *facepalms* **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"We'll lose them through the buildings, c'mon!"

"Okay!"

Leon led the both of them through the mess that Carla left as her parting gift, massive hordes of zombies emitting a constant moist crunch and hungry growls at panicked citizens struggling to escape. It was pure madness, just like how she wanted it to be. The BSAA soldiers who were unturned helped to escort the two agents out of the city engulfed in blue. They pushed through the distraught streets, slipping into the nearest building that appeared to be like an apparel flagship.

"What a waste…"

One of the soldiers said aloud to himself, which earned Helena a small tug at the corner of her lips. They began scanning about the first floor, looking about to figure out their next plan from there. The soldiers begun to relax as they stared blankly at the murderous horde banging helplessly on the glass windows, it was a mistake.

"LEON!"

"Helena! Up here!"

Just as Leon and Helena were scrambling up to the exit above, they could hear muffled growls turning into vivid horror audios accompanied by the sound of shattered glass. Moist crunches and rapid stomping becomes more audible as the horde greedily pinned down the unfortunate men who were too stunned to flee the scene. Helena tore her eyes away from the slaughtering mess, already submitting behind her mental walls to keep her sanity in the insane setting. Leon strode on ahead to the exit, totally unfazed by the shit brewing everywhere around him. _There's no time to grieve._

* * *

"_Hey handsome, long time no see."_

"_Ada…"_

"_And is that all you can say every time we meet Leon?"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_That too handsome…"_

_A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, he definitely didn't see this coming._

"_What are you doing here at my garage?"_

"_Well…it depends on how you'll act."_

_He chuckled internally, what a way to ask him for a date. There was no question that Ada and Leon had something more than comraderies or rivalry, it was much sweeter than that._

* * *

Leon could barely feel his surroundings, it hurt so much that all his senses were on overdrive. The explosion definitely did serious damage to his back, but he thanked adrenaline to push all that aside. Helena was ready to go all the way as the zombies swarmed them, her muscles tensed visibly giving cue to her partner to put on his game face. Just as he readied his trigger finger, the sounds of bullets cracking asphalt and flesh broke their concentration. They had to shield their eyes from the sudden blinding light, for moment they were confused until their hearing had zoned onto the low humming of a chopper. The two agents shared a look at each other before lowering their arms for better look at their savior.

She sat comfortably in the pilot's seat, her experienced hand steadying her ride's balance. The last thing Ada wanted was her chopper ripped apart because of the narrow street. She watch her rookie cop's eye widening, a small relieved smile formed without warning.

"Leon…"

"Leon, it's…"

"Ada! I thought she was dead?"

_Apparently not...what the hell is going on Ada?_

His head didn't have enough time to wrap around the fact she was still alive, only enough to physically giving consecutive headshots at the growling undead flailing towards them. Helena had held her fight well enough, considering she was knocked out shortly after her head made that impact on the car.

"Shit, there's too many of them."

Grateful that Ada was there to spray a storm of bullets as a cover, he was pretty sure that he hadn't had much ammo left.

"Leon, this way!"

They eyed the narrow alley filled with obstruction that was passable by human agility, alright, they had to bite. They had no plans to die tonight, or anytime soon. Quickly zipping through to crawl space and hauling themselves over crates, they stopped to breathe in the safe zone. His eyes wander towards the moving spot light which vanished soon after. The street was decorated with corpses, a full wipeout.

"C'mon, let's get to the rendezvous point."

"Yeah."

* * *

It was the longest elevator ride he ever had, literally. Helena stood behind him, indulging in the comfortable silence as Leon's mind played back the shitty journey he had since Tall Oaks. After their narrow escape and discovery that Ada Wong wasn't dead after all, the whole cycle of death repeated again. They were lucky that the chopper he attempted to salvage before slamming into a building didn't crash like the plane they were riding before, Helena had almost categorized him as a jinx. They met Simmons, again, but this time the virus had already consumed his body entirely which allowed him to mutate into a T-rex. On the plus side for Leon, Ada was there to aid there Jurassic attack which they finally took down after much running and exchange of bullet and mutant spit.

_Ada, all questions but no answers. What is her motive? Why was she related to Neo-Umbrella? Or in fact, why did she worked for Wesker and the old Umbrella? The tape, Simmons, how does everything add up?_

There was something he was missing, and it frustrated him. He always knew that he didn't know Ada Wong well, but somehow whenever he had to work with her during their occasional 'partner-up-or-die' moments…it felt so natural. As if they knew each other inside out. Well, he wasn't so far from that deduction.

"She's more than just a friend, isn't she?"

All of his thoughts come to a halt, _woman_, who was he kidding anyways. Helena wasn't blind, neither were his acts of affection minimal too.

"You have feelings for her."

His eyes glanced up quickly to meet her statement. Though it shouldn't had come as a surprise, it still shocked him. The fact that he had never really admitted it to himself, made it a real shocker when Helena spoke as if it was nothing big. But to him, even the tiniest act to affirm his love for Ada felt forbidden. Internal conflict as they call it. But the world had no time for his drabble as an explosion causes the elevator to be pushed into mid-air swinging like a pendulum. To make matters much severe, the glass panels shattered which left the agents open to a kamikaze.

Instantly they held themselves tight to the hand rails. However, things just had to get worse when they heard the cable above snapping. They were still in the midst of the elevator's wild swinging when they decided to take a gamble – leaping off for the other elevator's roof. No hesitation, they jumped full force which made the impact a lot harder onto the metal. Just as they got up, Leon cursed under his breath as the elevator below them decided to take a quick ride down to hell. Scrambling to climb onto the cable, they watched it fall fast below them. They day couldn't salvage itself anymore. _I would definitely trade in for an eradication job any day._

Helena breathed hard as she hauled herself up the cable, her mental capacity to even fear falling to her death was ignored as the events of the day had completely scrambled her ability to process emotions. *BAM* Leon turned his head around to peek at the falling infrastructure, immediately noting that Simmons was still very much alive (why?) with Ada attacking. Both were treading dangerously on collapsing architecture.

"Simmons! He's still alive."

Ada did a cartwheel backwards easily while landing a shot at Simmons's still mutated form. It has taken up a beast-like form, moving on fours which made him quite an opponent. Especially when her fighting ground had only so much to move about.

"…She really shouldn't had ditched the helicopter."

Leon desperately tried to pull himself higher and faster, but his arms couldn't meet his needs. So he slipped, but survival reflexes wouldn't allow him to die. The cramps his arms were feeling was escalating.

"LEON!"

"I'm alright!"

The younger agent was already on solid ground, her arm outstretched waiting to haul the older agent. Regulating his breathing, making sure the oxygen was getting to his tiring arms. All he could focus on was to put down Simmons, it gave him strength to reach solid ground. He and his partner stood firm as they readied their weapons in their hands, carefully watching the spy dance a deadly routine of bolts and bullets. The last thing Leon needed was a bullet plummeting into the wrong body.

* * *

For the fool to pull his weight above a walkway suspended in mid-air made everything so much more pain in the ass for Ada. All logic was clear thrown out of the window for Simmons, the connectors were collapsing one by one as they were forced to proceed onto a new battle ground every few minutes. She ran at full speed, her right heel kicked hard on the metal giving her much air time before gravity took hold. The spy eyed onto the beast successfully making it to another platform, the fight was wearing her patience thin. In one smooth motion her hookshot had fired straight for the platform, leaving the rest to momentum. Simmons charged ahead when his eyes caught Ada. She wasn't dumb, she knew very well that fighting him in this form was impossible, even for her. A timely retract from her grapple and there sat her Ammo Box in her hands, already spraying covering fire until her heels met the solid metal.

"You'll be…mine…Ada!"

Confidently, right arm up in a side stance, her signature coy smile plastered on her face cocked on one side. This time, her eyes zero onto the made shift head of the ugly son of a bitch before her.

"I'm afraid my heart doesn't belong to you, Simmons."

"ARGGHHHHHHHH!"

An inhumane roar ringed hard in her ears, she readied herself to maneuver past Simmons. Ada Wong wasn't foolish enough to play hero, it was all a simple ruse for the beast to revert back into his most vulnerable form.

"ADA!"

…_Leon_.

* * *

Her legs failed her when Simmons came in too fast. It shocked Leon thoroughly when saw her body flailed back onto the hard glass panels and metal beams, he looked back Helena and to find a similar pair of wordless orbs glaring back at him. In that moment, he knew what he had to do.

"Helena, cover for me!"

"Leon!"

His legs stretched for the metal beams of the shaft's open exterior, his other kicks onto it generating enough force for Leon to tumble a few meters behind Ada. _She's just there!_ Blue shades look up to see Simmons ready to fire a B.O.W.'s version of a machine gun.

Ada was still out cold.

"Ada…Can you hear me!?"

He pushes his heavy body over to the limp body of the spy, cradling her. His back faced Simmons in a vain attempt to shield Ada. His eyes locked onto the face of someone he knew for so long, but it felt so foreign. The little nicks and scratches visible on her exposed skin, dirt smeared black in contrast of silky white. She wasn't as formidable looking as he pictured, ironically, she hadn't looked so fragile and weak before. Reminding him once again that Ada Wong was human, a living and breathing being.

"Don't let it end like this."

He was crouching with Ada's head resting on his leg, boy it would be great if the setting wasn't looking so apocalyptic. Simmons was approaching slowly, the cocky bastard had reverted back into his human form. Clumsily striding nearer and nearer. A surge of rage and bravery backed Leon's broken back, he had to protect Ada at all cost.

"Get away from her, Leon! You're not half the man she needs!"

Oh boy, his happy trigger finger give Simmons a great time to his head. But he was dealing no visible damage. He was still etching nearer. His grasp was nearing his butterfly, threatening to take her from him. Panic started to kick in.

"Come with me, my love. We'll be together, forever!"

He had the nerve to spout that rubbish so arrogantly.

"OVER. MY. DEAD. BODY."

His shots quicken, with deadly speed and accuracy the bullets land onto Simmon's flesh. Futile attempts, _shit_, he wasn't going to let things end in his way.

"Come on, wake up!"

His teeth gritted, he could feel the muscles in his jaws clench. Panic was already running amok. His arms shook in fear, but also in rage. _No, I believe in her._

"If you're really Ada, I know you can pull through this…We both can."

Panic had turned into adrenaline as his fiercely unwavering faith was challenged by Simmons turning into the beast he truly is. The beast raised its make-shift machine gun. Ada was still out cold.

* * *

**HEY YA'LL ! It's been a while eh ? Sorry for the looooooonggg hiatus, my 1st semester of my new year occupied a hell lot of my time. It's been a rough time for myself too, internal conflict (heh referencing from the lines above). Couldn't churn anything more than a paragraph for the past few months, ugh, I was miserable... So lucky me it's like an anniversary celebration in Singapore, extra days of holiday ! YAAAYYYY \\(^v^)/ Gave me a good amount of time to grind out two chapters, so stay tune for Chapter 7 ! The end is near :3 By the way, please rate and review my story yes ? Good or bad, just shoot ! Just don't dump something like 'This sucks' and walk away yeah ? (HAHAHA it ain't very nice...) THANK YOU FOR READING.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

What that had woke her up didn't sound comforting. Still glazed brown orbs wander into crystal blue ones, his eyes screamed relief and joy as it reflected her banged up form. She could feel his arm still snaked around her shoulders, it was warm she thought.

"I was just resting my eyes."

"Shouldn't sleep on the job."

She couldn't help but smirk, merely his presence gave her such reassurance. That warm fuzzy feeling, and that reason to kick Simmons's sorry ass harder for hurting her rookie cop. _Oh, now there's a reason for some blood._

* * *

Oh yeah, reassuring…it made everything better when she saw Leon dangling on the edge. _Always playing with death._ Simmons was so concentrated on the punk that he had decided to deal with him without mutating. He was going to wring his mangy neck, making sure to feel the crackling sensation of his bones getting destroyed by his righteous hand. His footsteps became heavy until finally, he slammed his soles onto Leon's hand. The boy was clinging onto his life single-handedly.

"Do you want to live?"

Dangerously glowing eyes glared into his own, it sent chills down his spine. The agent could only return his glare with a weak struggle, never breaking eye contact from the monstrosity holding his life by his foot.

"Then beg! Beg for your life!"

_I'll have you crushed! Who the fuck do you think you are!_

Simmons was enjoying his little session, he wanted to tear Leon's face off. It infuriated him that Ada Wong had chosen someone else instead of himself. Someone of her caliber had decided to pick up trash…at least that was what he saw this as.

"I'll pass."

"Still trying to play the hero!? Your life hangs before my feet and you dare play your little stunt! Leon Scott Kennedy I'll have you-"

*SLOSH*

He could feel his body getting flung onto the air, a pair of black leather gloves around his waist as he felt the air begun to surge against his skin. Simmons was falling. Someone had pushed him off, then he had realized something was lodge into his side. His eyes lost the glow when he could see the perpetrator…_Ada!_

"Can't get what you always want, Simmons."

It was his mistake, he had completely forgotten Ada. Or perhaps, it was his intention, to die in her arms because he knew there was no way out of his madness except for death. No one will ever know. As her words brushed his ears lightly, with a distant beeping emanating from the bolt cleanly lodged in him, he falls. His arms flail helplessly, with his dying strength he tried to hold onto her. The man who was once the protector of the country was diving into an inferno below as his last visions was a lady in red swinging away in her signature stance.

* * *

"You should have really moved on…"

Ada whispered to herself. She stood still, as her swing had flung her across to the insides of a nearby connector. She thanked internally as the structure was holding up well. Coming back to reality, she looked over at Helena, who could only stare in astonishment. Her eyes then traced its way to Leon, her gaze linger on him. Her emotions failed to settle down, so all she could give was a small smile. _I guess the tables had finally turned._ This time, her ass was saved instead.

"So cute…you're really confused by all this, aren't you, Leon?"

His form stays put opposite of her, his stare was solid but filled with question. Ada knew that in the next run-in they have, she'll have to answer some of them. A small chuckle escaped, he had the same look as the day they first met.

"It's kinda fun to watch."

Her fingers tapped quickly on her phone.

* * *

He stood still, not sure if Simmons's body was already burnt into a crisp or had melted away becoming part of the fallen debris. But his eyes lock onto the red figure opposite of him. _So close, yet so far._ The number questions Leon needed to ask her was an accumulation over nearly a decade.

"What are you…why are you helping us?"

Then, the adrenaline faded slightly, the realization that Ada was still in one piece almost made his knees weak. The years of experience had honed his focus so well that all he thought of for the past hour or so was 'Kill Simmons'. Then his phone rang, it was a message.

_Wish I could stay longer, but I've gotta run.  
I've left you a little parting gift on the roof.  
See you down the road, Leon._

He looks up to see her walking away, waving a subtle farewell.

"ADA!"

Her form disappears into the darkness of the walkway. Leon needed to go after her, he needed to hold his butterfly again.

"What are you waiting for? Go after her."

Helena couldn't stand him just doing nothing than to shout 'Ada', a little push she wanted to give for Leon. But he knew well that if he were to run after Ada now, it was going to be another futile effort. He knew well that they would meet very soon. That he had no doubts.

"No. We're sticking together."

* * *

Helena looks over, not knowing she should feel touched by his camaraderie or confused by his selfless act in that moment. But never mind that, they needed to get out of this place. She needed to escape from this place, now that everything had boil over. Once again as she stood way above him, she watches Leon managing to climb his way up. The blonde was thankful his body still had some adrenaline left. They quickly left the ripped apart vicinity, as their tired legs sprinted for the helipad above them.

Her black leather gloved fingers twirl gracefully as the odd-shape device slid between, it was the item she had looted without much hesitation while on the cruiser before Carla exploded into a white gluey mess. Her brown eyes never lost its tint, she was amused. Knowing that was imparted to her with a purpose. No way would such information lay around loosely for her to chance upon, if Carla was really Ada's clone.

"The key to your last message, Carla…Fine, I'll play genie for you this time."

* * *

**Hey all, haha had uploaded the chapter in DocX file just now, and was wondering why's my font so HUGE. /laughs at my hopeless self/ I need to first thank and apologize for those who had waited for months for this chapter, just recently I had time and energy to sit down and finally churn out the last parts and also the start of Chapter 8 ! Mmhmm ! I know this one is short, but the next one will have more I promise :) So, I hope my writing isn't that terrible, cuz I know somewhere the quality was lost into the nether and never to be seen again...CRAP \\(A")\ But I hope y'all will be willing to wait for the next, and hopefully a bonus chapter ! YES, MOAR ! Mainly on cute AEON moments (I cannot guarantee fluff, not a fluff writer OTL). So until then, thanks all for the faves and giving this story love !**

**Btw I'm releasing a Life is Strange ff soon ! It's gonna be trippy - plot doesn't flow well - for the first few chapters, gonna have an OC as one of the game changers in it. And probably gonna make you go, "Wtf? Why's are the characters LIKE THAT?", but hey ! That's the whole point ! My little experiment on writing styles :3 So for those who are fans of Life is Strange, watch out~ (Hope I don't get virtually smacked, so I'm writing a couple of chapters before releasing it.)**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

_A stretch should do the trick…_

A distinct sensation of knifes running down his back proved his theory wrong.

_Or not, damn it._

Still in the infirmary of the Head Quarters, Leon basically had been wrapped looking like a mummy. His arms and legs were covered in patches and bandages, making it difficult for the veteran to find a good resting position. His head and face alike had open wounds that were finely treated. His entire back though was the major problem. Whether laying down or sitting up, it would hurt like a bitch.

"Looks bad…"

"Feels worse."

Lifting his heavy head up, a mirror image of himself of a mummy was Helena Harper. They didn't even realize that Helena had multiple burn wounds and open gashes, and also a piece of debris lodged on her leg until checkup. And she was living and breathing, still in one piece. How? It was a miracle pulled by sheer determination fueled by vengeance. By the time they had landed safely on the HQ's helipad, they found Helena semi-conscious as the adrenaline wore off. That gave the HQ more of a reason to put them on a one week confinement and treatment process, running through tests and making sure that they weren't infected in any known way. Or unknown ways as well. Already on the fourth day, Leon wanted to break out of his daily 'naps' via sheer force.

"I think it would make you feel better knowing your insides weren't inches away from spilling out."

"Hey you're still up and running aren't you?"

"And that indeed is a plus."

"But shouldn't the guards be here arresting your ass back to bed?"

"I have my ways…"

"Woman."

That had Helena roll her eyes hard, it wasn't hard to convince the muscle man at her door to visit the great veteran next door. The walk from her room to his was less than five meters, no harm done…yet. Though, it was rare for her to use such 'skills' but factor in the boredom and dying curiosity. Why not.

She cocked her head sideways, shifting her view down and up again after a moment of silence.

"Spill it." Leon's voice boomed a little lower than usual.

"What?"

"You have something to say, do it before you regret."

Her eyes widened a little, but she knew she wasn't even hiding her intentions anymore. Staying silent for a few good seconds, before she took a breath in and decided to say what's on her mind.

"She's an international spy with an international warrant. A highly dangerous threat that could easily persuade our government to poison our waters for the greater good. She's the very being that every government would want to get rid of...Why?"

"Is that all?"

"…Well, yes I suppose…"

"Really? I thought you had some sort of super dark secret to share."

"If I had any I wouldn't be in the D.S.O. alive with my freedom card."

"True…"

A moment of silence was witnessed, that gave Helena nerves that originally weren't there. _Maybe I shouldn't had said it._ Leon's down casted eyes were intense, that made the poor girl even more nervous than she was. Fidgeting slightly on her convenient spot to bail from the room, she had to say something.

"It's fine if you don't wanna delve deeper into-"

"It was…it's complicated."

"A complex dynamics you two have?"

"You could put it that way. Funny, I never really understood her, but yet I know her well enough to trust her in critical moments. I guess that kind of grew on me."

His eyes reflected the heaviness in his demeanor, slate blue that were cloudy and unsure. But they glimmered with hope and gentleness. But Helena was contented that he actually answered. Having a sense that he would surely doubt this one into a narrow path, it was a good chance to re-evaluate his take on this peculiar relationship. _Heck, why do I even bother so much…because I'm a little jealous and worried._ With an internal sigh, the young agent gave a nod and wave of goodbye as she excused herself from the room. _The infirmary really need doors._

"Ada…"

* * *

Hunnigan had scheduled Leon for weekly checkups with the HQ's doctor, since he did go through…well, a shithole of hell that it was decided his well-being needed to be taken with more seriously. The sores on his back was true to the doctor's words, it would last for quite a bit even with a super fit veteran like Kennedy-boy himself. Those nasty gashes had opened up again due to his rebellious nature against doctor's orders. The wounds had to be drained and cleaned again, he was almost a walking 'bloodfall' at one point. It was a sight to see her partner-in-crime cringing and whining like a four-year-old boy, how he verbally wrestled with the doctor was a miracle. No one could last ten seconds under the scrutiny of Dr. Smith, and there she could see the metaphorical swords grazing metal in a heated fight.

"How's he doing this week?"

"I'm not sure if he seeing Dr. Smith is supposed to aid in his recovery?"

"How so, he seems to be doing fine?"

Both ladies had their heads turned towards the infirmary to watch an ongoing bicker between an aged man and a child.

"…They get along well."

A crease line forms on her head. No one could fool Hunnigan though, it was nothing but a show. His grand performance of lies that was the unfortunate truth. That face of disdain every time he had to take a step into HQ or anywhere related, was telltale after what Leon had raged on a drunken night. The Leon in her eyes was a totally different version of their known hero.

"I can't imagine the amount of times he got hurt."

"Too much to count…and they weren't bullet wounds."

Leaving behind Helena in her wake of a cryptic message, she heads out to make it up to her old pal, and she swore it would be much better than that dinner she owed.

* * *

"_Miss Wong, it's been a while._"

_No rest for the weary?_

"Well, not long enough I see."

"_The organization has been very satisfied with your excellence in the last mission, as such, the rest of your pay has been transferred._"

"Oh? Not a penny less?"

"_Miss Wong._"

"My apologies."

"_However we will no longer require your services. And will terminate all contacts here on out._"

"Terminate? Why-"

"_We have sent you an email with further clarification, I wish you all the best."_

*Beep*

"Guess I'll need another phone…again."

The pleasant sound of rhythmic knocks between her heels and the wooden floor trailed up the stairs and into her room, she flipped her laptop open and waited it to boot up. Knowing that the Organization would never leave her half hanging. Even though she had worked with them for a year or so now, their relationship was based solely on trust. Which was an interesting component to the dynamics, never had she met such a bold way of working in a shady industry like this. However, Ada had never once heard anything else but that mimic of Stephen Hawking's voice. Credit to the measures taken. Booting up her slightly older electrical wonder was taking too long for the black haired lady to stay still, opting for a hearty stretch to loosen those muscles. _Even age has caught up to me._

She had just gotten back from her most recent mission, thank lord it was pure spy work, but the way home was always draining but the most relieving. Having the luxury to build a small cabin to house her nomadic self in an off-the-grid location was by far the best decisions she had made in her lifetime. Not that the prestigious mansion before and seductively sleek apartments were distasteful, but they never really had appealed as a home. _Home is what I need, and a shower at that too._

The sudden beep and bright screen on her monitor had done well bringing her mind back to Earth. Even she had moments like this, but muscle memory saved her most of the time. After typing in her super-secret password that was a joke itself to the spy, she opened her email knowing that it has the answer she was looking for. One new mail signing from the organization, an audio message in it. _They better not blow up my cabin if I played this._ She scrolled through the mail as the audio started up, finding a file that flipped an imaginary red flag in her mind.

Her profile was altered.

"_It has been an honor to have you working with us. As an act of appreciation, this will be the gift from the Organization to you. I'll keep this short and simple, your profile is now clean. Any past ties in this industry has been terminated cleanly and erased. I've pulled many strings from places that can only be reached by your previous endeavors Miss Wong, I hope you'll use it well my little butterfly?"_

The audio had stopped a little while ago, but the last two words lingered a little longer than they should in Ada's head. She sat there, shocked, her body would not respond to the massive explosions of confusing emotions that were none too pleasant. The perfect stoic image of Ada Wong was never so wrong now. As her brown eyes spoke too many emotions to be called lifeless. After a good thirty seconds of letting what was said in the message to solidify. Her muscles twitch to life as her fingers start tapping furiously on her keyboard. Her system may be of an old era but the upgrades did not fail her to make a simple hack for a set of numbers.

With that last missing information, her legs glided down the steps for her hands to reach for her phone in the living room. An ugly mixture of panic and excitement bubbled dangerously at her throat. The urgency of this call was comparable to the amount of fear threatening to suffocate her breathing. Paralyzed by this, she debated in her head if it was needed for her to make this call. It would bring her back to places she didn't want to remember. _But_ _I have to know!_ Eyes shut, her chest raised and fell softly letting the oxygen soothe her logic center. A wave of calmness enveloped her.

*Ring Ring*

"…Uncle Fa?"

"_Ya Ying, it's been too long…_"

* * *

**So...I've been dead for a while, and now revived to the land of living !**

**Bless us all, I really want to finish this story, but no guarantees :/**


End file.
